Special thing
by Tae Eclair
Summary: My true friend is my true love - Jimin. Vmin/ BTS fanfiction/ Warn! YAOI (BoyXBoys) Bromance dll. DL? DR! Oneshot.


**BY** : **Tae Eclair.**

 **Special**

Main Cast : **VMIN**

 **Other cast** : Find by Yourself

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Disclaimer : FF ini murni buatan saya. Saya bukan author tapi orang biasa yang menuangkan imajinasi dalam bentuk FF, Cast bukan milik saya tapi story dan plot milik saya seorang. Don.t Copycut or Copypast. Hargain yang nulis.**

 **Summary :** My true friend is my true love. (summary cem apa? -_-)

 **Warning** : YAOI (BOYXBOY) BROMANCE, THYPO(S) NO BASH! DL? DR!

...

 **CcC VMIN cCc**

 **...**

 **Enjoy~**

 **...**

Aku tahu sejumlah orang iri padaku, mereka sendiri kebetulan yang mengucapkannya. Dan sekelompok atau beberapa kelompok orang itu beralasan, aku menawan, aku tampan dan tidak ada hal yang tidak ku miliki di dunia ini, tapi yang membuat orang-orang itu iri padaku adalah sebab lain, aku memiliki seorang sahabat.

Ya, kalian anggap hal itu biasa, bahkan sebagian besar orang akan tertawa. Sahabat itu sebenarnya tidak akan pernah benar-benar bisa kalian jumpai, dan artinya aku sangat beruntung, karena aku memilikinya. Kalian pasti sudah sering mendengar cerita tentang seorang musuh sebenarnya adalah orang yang tinggal di dekat kalian, yang berdiri di garis yang sama dengan kalian namun menyembunyikan pisau di belakang punggungnya.

Semua itu beralasan, tapi sekali lagi itu tidak terjadi padaku.

Kalian juga paham bukan?

Sahabat ku memiliki mata yang indah, sangat besar dan begitu cerah, aku suka. Hal yang paling aku suka darinya, adalah bentuk bibirnya yang berbentuk hati, saat dia tertawa dengan gigi penuhnya.

Dia sahabatku dan dialah yang membuat orang makin merasa iri padaku.

Dia sebenarnya tidak aneh. Dia unik. Dia memiliki pemikiran yang sangat berbeda dengan remaja seusia kami pada umumnya. Dia tampan dan menggemaskan, dia juga memiliki wajah feminism yang terlihat sangat cantik dan manis. Dia tinggi dan kurus, kulit putih dan lembut. Dia memiliki pahatan yang sempurna pada garis wajahnya. Rambut miliknya sering bergonta ganti, pada bulan februari tahun kemarin, rambut orangenya selalu membuatku tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubit kedua pipinya. Aku sudah mengatakannya, dia sangat menggemaskan.

Tahun ini rambutnya berwarna kecoklatan, dan aku begitu menyukai itu.

Dia dekat denganku dan Jungkook. Di tempat kami, Jungkook adalah orang yang paling dia pedulikan. Dan sebenarnya itu tidak adil bagiku, kami sudah berteman sejak sekolah tapi dia sering mengabaikanku sejak kami masuk Bangtan. Bukankah sebenarnya kami ini cocok?

Kami lahir di tahun yang sama, jika bicara kebisingan di Bangtan, kamilah sumbernya, kami menyukai hal yang sama, kami sama-sama berada di garis vocal. Bukankah aku juga menggemaskan? Meski kalian bisa mengatakan dia jauh lebih menggemaskan dariku. Kami sering kali bertengkar, tapi aku selalu membiarkan dia memukulku, dan aku akan membalasnya meski tak seberapa. Aku tidak tahu, membuatnya marah itu menyenangkan dan itu favoriteku.

Aku kadang bertanya kenapa dia begitu senang menggangguku, meski sebenarnya pertanyaan seperti itu tak butuh jawaban, terlebih aku senang menerimanya. Tapi suara nya yang jahil dan tawa menggemaskannya saat dia berkata bahwa dia suka menggangguku karena aku begitu lucu saat marah itu menjadi salah satu favoriteku, yang sebenarnya semua hal tentang anak itu adalah favoriteku.

Aku kadang menangkap wajah tak sukanya saat aku dekat dengan Suga atau Hobie hyung. Aku selalu tak tahan untuk tersenyum, aku suka. Dan itu masuk daftar favoriteku.

Saat dia tertawa aku akan terpancing dari tempatku untuk berlari ke arahnya dan ikut tertawa bersamanya. Saat dia bertingkah aneh aku akan tertarik untuk melakukan hal serupa. Yang terjadi padaku sebenarnya wajar. Aku hanya terlalu menyukainya.

Aku cemburu, karena dia selalu menyebut dua nama setiap kali ada interview.

Jungkook dan Hobie hyung.

Siapa yang paling dekat denganmu di Bangtan, dia akan menjawab, Jungkook.

Part yang paling kau suka? Part milik Hobie hyung.

Siapa yang akan kau ajak berkencan jika kau perempuan? Aku benci mendengar dia menyebut Hobie hyung lagi dan lagi.

Tapi saat ada orang yang akan bertanya siapa orang pertama yang kau ajak bicara jika kau dalam kesulitan? Maka dia akan menjawab orang itu adalah aku. Itu tidak adil bagiku. Tapi aku senang dia membawa namaku dalam jawabannya.

"Apa yang kau tulis?" Biasanya dia tertidur, ini sudah jam dua siang, dia biasanya tidur jika tidak ada jadwal. Dia menatapku sekilas dan kembali dia mencoret kertas miliknya. Uh, kertas itu sama seperti Jungkook, jika sudah ada itu pasti aku yang diabaikan. Aku sengaja berbaring di kasurnya dan dia pasti akan menegurku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang akan selalu aku panggil teman. Jika orang bertanya siapa mereka untukku, aku akan balik bertanya siapa aku untuk mereka, tapi jika siapa orang ini untukku, dia adalah temanku. Dia tahu bahwa hal itu mengekspresikan rasa sayangku padanya.

"Kenapa baru Tanya?" Aku bangkit dari tempat tidur, dan dia membalik kursinya menghadapku, dia memasang wajah datar tanpa ada ekspresi dia berniat akan membalas pertanyaanku.

"Apa yang kau fikirkan?" Apa tampangku terlihat aneh?

"Kau bertanya seolah aku baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar seorang gadis?" Aku menggodanya, dia memiringkan kepalanya dan menaikkan bahunya acuh, dia menghela nafas setiap kelakuannya membuatku tenang.

"Itu karena sejak masuk ke dalam kamar ini kau tersenyum seperti maniak.."

Dia tidak mengacuhkan ternyata. Dia memperhatikannya. Sebenarnya dialah orang yang paling sering memperhatikanku, dan paling sering mengkhawatirkan ku.

"Kenapa tersenyum begitu lagi?"

"Aku ingin bercerita sesuatu." Bukan rahasia diantara kami berdua, semua juga tahu jika aku mengalami kesulitan, selalu dia yang aku ajak bicara. Selalu dia yang ada di fikiranku. Aku berniat mengganggu tidur siangnya, tapi sekarang sepertinya tidak mungkin. Tidak selama dia masih sibuk dengan apa yang dia lakukan.

"Kau menulis lirik?"

"Hn.. aku ingin Suga hyung memujiku sama seperti dia sering memuji Jungkook."

"Kau mulai mencari perhatian."

Dia tersenyum, sekalipun kalimatku menyinggung dia tetap tersenyum, aku tidak bisa menebaknya. Dia tersenyum untuk marah atau untuk hal lain.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Saat aku melihat kalian, aku memiliki rasa iri pada tiap dari kalian.." setiap kami mulai berbicara, sekalipun aku berkata aku memiliki masalah, ujungnya nanti dia akan bercerita masalahnya lebih dulu.

"Pada Jungkook? Benarkah?"

"Padamu juga."

"Aku? Apa?"

Dia mengangguk pelan, manis.

"Kau sangat berkarisma, Jimin. Kau memiliki tubuh yang bagus. Jangan mengejekku dan mengatakan aku pemalas, aku hanya tidak suka ke gym." Aku tersenyum melihat wajah cemberutnya, itu juga favoriteku. Aku merasa pantat ku gatal duduk diatas tempat tidur, aku ingin sekali melangkah dan mencubit pipi sahabatku ini.

"Kau ini.. memang apa yang kau tidak miliki?"

"Hn?"

"Yah, kau V. kau Kim Taehyung.. tampan, tinggi, manis. Kau fikir siapa disini yang memiliki jumlah fans paling banyak?"

"Kau.. aku bicara tentang mm.. bagaimana aku menjelaskannya? Jimin-ah, ini seperti kemampuan.. aku rasa aku belum cukup untuk itu. aku rasa alasan yang tepat mengapa aku hampir saja tidak bisa masuk Bangtan.. aku payah."

Ini aneh, dia tidak pernah membahas ini sebelumnya, dia selalu menjadi orang yang percaya diri, begitu optimis, dia aneh, aku tidak suka dia yang begini. Apa dia kembali membaca komentar-komentar bodoh di artikel gila itu?

"Suara mu indah menurutku, kau salah satu yang terbaik dalam dance. Cukupkah itu?"

Dia ragu, dia menunduk. Akhirnya aku bergerak dari dudukku.

"Jangan menunduk begitu." Dia mengangkat wajahnya, tapi dia langsung melebarkan matanya, entahlah mungkin karena wajah kami terlalu dekat. Aku merasa nyaman begini, biarlah apa yang dia fikirkan, aku suka melihatnya dari dekat. Dia sangat cantik, terlebih dia sedang duduk jadi aku tidak akan mengutuk tinggi badanku kali ini.

"Kau yang terbaik. Bukankah Namjoon hyung bilang.. ini semua tidak akan begini, kita semua tidak akan bergerak sejauh ini tanpa kau." Dia masih terpaku, aku mendekatkan diri dan mengecup pipinya yang membuatku dari tadi tak tahan. Lalu aku menjauh, tepat beberapa langkah sebuah buku tebal mendarat di atas kepalaku.

Aku tertawa keras, dan kini mulai saling melempar benda apapun. Kami bertengkar dalam bentuk apapun, tapi kali ini berbeda, wajahnya begitu merah. Aku berkata yang sebenarnya dan aku sangat setuju dengan apa yang hyung-hyungku bilang.

Kim Taehyung.. V, dia itu istimewa, dia berbeda karena dia special. Dia si aneh yang menawan.

Semua tidak akan sejauh ini tanpa anak itu. aku menyukainya, aku Jimin, sahabatnya. Sahabat dari si aneh yang menawan itu.

"Lepaskan!" Aku suka memeluknya. Perlu aku lanjutkan?

Taehyung sebenarnya sangat seksi, dia begitu menggairahkan, haha.. kalian tahu? Pinggangnya ramping, badannya sangat ringan. Aku suka bibirnya, sangat suka, aku akan dan selalu berhasil mendapat ciumannya tiap hari meski dengan cara yang curang aku tetap men-sah-kan setiap cara yang aku lakukan.

Jadi biarkan aku menghukumnya dulu.

Sampai jumpa lagi di cerita Jimin yang selanjutnya.

...

END

Yaks GAJELAS HAHAHAH (NGACIR)


End file.
